Naruto's pain
by heartbleeder
Summary: Naruto is hurt on his birthday. Can his friends help?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto sadly.

'Thought'

"Speaking"

 **"** **Kyuubi"**

/seen or time skip/

Naruto is a strange boy. He had nothing but hatred and loneliness his whole life. The only nice thing he owned was his smile, but that smile has more pain then happiness. His eyes having sheared more tears then shined with happiness. The way he hides it all with a mask is almost perfect. Yes almost the one chink in his mask was when his birthday rolled around. He could not pull off a smile or a large laugh. That day was today.

Today Naruto was walk slowly meeting bridge. The villagers seemed to communicate telepathically, they fell in to step. Half way to the bridge they collectively jumped him.

/meeting bridge/

"Huh Naruto is late today," Sakura stated. 'Ya I can spend the whole day with Sasuke,' Sakura thought. After about ten minutes Sakura then decided she had had enough of the silence." Say is you going to the festival if we get of early, Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hn," Sasuke replied in a monotone voice. Sakura through being a stalker and being on the same team as him had learned that this was a yes.

"Me to, hey maybe we could go together," Sakura said in one breath.

An "Hn," from Sasuke was her only answer.

An hour later Kakashi-sensei arrived

"Sorry I got lost-"was all he could get out before he heard a voice yell "Lier" Sakura was the only one present who care about his excuse.

"Where is Naruto on this fine day?" asked Kakashi in a relaxed manner

"Out sick is my guess," Sakura informed

"No," said Sasuke, "He never missed a full day in the academy, even when he was sick."

"Oh you're right I forgot," Sakura chuckled

'Thank you Naruto I hope you're still in one piece after we find you,' thought Sasuke

"Well we don't have a mission today let's go check on him," Kakashi said

/Naruto/

After the faster ones jumped on Naruto and had him held down he was being slowly tortured. The people in shops and houses near them came out with kitchen knives, scissors, broken bottles, and anything to hurt Naruto with. Naruto was first striped of his shirt and people set to work. They first recarved demon on to his back. Then they carved murder on to his front. The villagers then proceed to harm him in any way they could. Naruto had promised to not to harm the villagers when they attacked him but it was getting more and more difficult as time went on. The beatings had become more deadly and the killing aura was enough to suffocate him. The ones holding him had moved as far as they could without ripping his limbs off. They wanted to give him as much pain as possible. The crowd was getting out the anger of losing loved ones on small boy who could not fight back. Right as they went to work on breaking his legs Naruto let himself fall into the darkness that threatened to consume him after they carved demon on his back.

 **'** **Kit where are you,' Kyuubi yelled, 'Kit please come out.'**

'Go away I hate you Kyuubi, you are the reason why they hate me,' Naruto yelled at him.

 **'** **I know and I'm sorry but the way things are now you will die if you don't fight back,' Kyuubi pleaded wishing he could teach those villagers what they deserve for harming a boy such as Naruto.**

'Then let me die I don't care anymore,' Naruto looked on the verge of tears, 'just leave me alone.'

That was all Kyuubi got before Naruto ran off into a part of his mind where Kyuubi could not follow.

/Team 7/

As Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walked through town thinking Naruto was at the festival or an early food stand. About half way in to town they found a big crowd in the middle of the road shouting things like, "Monster, demon, and you deserve this,"

"Maybe Naruto's in this crowd," Kakashi suggested becoming interested.

As they weaved through the crowd with mostly ease they saw many of the villagers had knifes and broken bottles in their hands. Towards the middle some of the makeshift weapons had blood on them. Then in the very center lay Naruto the only way you could tell it was him was the bright blonde hair streaked with blood. There was obviously internal damage done. His legs stuck out in dangerous angles. Naruto's shirt was lying in tatters a few feet from him. On his front was carved, murder. It was surrounded by smaller cuts and huge bruises. The ground around him was dark with his blood.

Kakashi was the first to run forward, followed closely by his other students. The crowd parted when Sasuke yelled bloody murder. The blob that was Naruto started to move but Kakashi scooped him up and teleported to the hospital.

"Take care of them for me," he said to his students.

They in turn marked all of the villagers that didn't run when they first charged. There was a large amount of Konoha residents had marks for weeks to life after. When they were finished they ran to the hospital. Upon arriving Sasuke and Sakura Kakashi yell "what do you mean you won't accepted him"

"He is a menses to the village," the head nurse yelled back, "And if you keep shouting I will have you kicked out."

"Fine then," Kakashi stated, "You're just letting a small child suffer, of which he has had enough of,"

Turning and marching of at a quick pace. When he was out of hearing range he asked, "Sasuke is your house nearby?"

"Yes," he responded quietly.

"Good then we go there," Kakashi said, "There is a healer who owes me a favor."

Naruto then started to stir. The first thing they all noticed was his eyes they were not the normal soft, clear sky, blue but red, and full of hatred. So much so that Sakura flinched back.

"There is no need for a healer," he said in a low, dark voice.


	2. Chapter 2

/Team 7/

As Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walked through town thinking Naruto was at the festival or an early food stand. About half way in to town they found a big crowd in the middle of the road shouting things like, "Monster, demon, and you deserve this,"

"Maybe Naruto's in this crowd," Kakashi suggested becoming interested.

As they weaved through the crowd with mostly ease they saw many of the villagers had knifes and broken bottles in their hands. Towards the middle some of the makeshift weapons had blood on them. Then in the very center lay Naruto the only way you could tell it was him was the bright blonde hair streaked with blood. There was obviously internal damage done. His legs stuck out in dangerous angles. Naruto's shirt was lying in tatters a few feet from him. On his front was carved, murder. It was surrounded by smaller cuts and huge bruises. The ground around him was dark with his blood.

Kakashi was the first to run forward, followed closely by his other students. The crowd parted when Sasuke yelled bloody murder. The blob that was Naruto started to move but Kakashi scooped him up and teleported to the hospital.

"Take care of them for me," he said to his students.

They in turn marked all of the villagers that didn't run when they first charged. There was a large amount of Konoha residents had marks for weeks to life after. When they were finished they ran to the hospital. Upon arriving Sasuke and Sakura Kakashi yell "what do you mean you won't accepted him"

"He is a menses to the village," the head nurse yelled back, "And if you keep shouting I will have you kicked out."

"Fine then," Kakashi stated, "You're just letting a small child suffer, of which he has had enough of,"

Turning and marching of at a quick pace. When he was out of hearing range he asked, "Sasuke is your house nearby?"

"Yes," he responded quietly.

"Good then we go there," Kakashi said, "There is a healer who owes me a favor."

Naruto then started to stir. The first thing they all noticed was his eyes they were not the normal soft, clear sky, blue but red, and full of hatred. So much so that Sakura flinched back.

 **"There is no need for a healer,"** he said in a low, dark voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Team 7 all stared at Naruto. Kakashi finally asked "Who are you?"

 **"** **You know who I am, you all know,"** Kyuubi said sadly, **"I am the reason Naruto suffers so much."**

"Oh," was all Kakashi was able to say there was a long silence after.

"Well we need to get him tended to," Sasuke finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes," replied Kakashi

"Let's go," Sakura said

/Time skip/

When they arrived at Sasuke's house he led them to a guest bedroom.. There Sakura and Kakashi tried to treat him.

"Kyuubi" kept pushing them off saying that "the wounds will heal fast."

"Your legs are broken if we don't fix them they will grow back crooked!" Sakura yelled at him

 **"Naruto won't be using these legs any time soon,"** Kyuubi stated in a defeated tone.

"What do you mean?" asked the quiet Uchiha

 **"Naruto has retreated in to a part of our mind where I can't follow him,"** Kyuubi sighed, **"only humans can go there."**

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

 **"Another human needs to come into the mindscape or we wait for Naruto to come to me,"** Kyuubi informed them.

"How long will it take for Naruto to come back," Sakura asked

 **"Maybe forever,"** Kyuubi said.

This hit the three ninja like a brick to their heads. Sakura's waterworks started to flow. Kakashi stood there paralyzed. Even Sasuke showed emotion. "Kyuubi just lay on the bed wallowing in pain.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "How do we get into Naruto's mind."

"You must first help me clean of my stomach, and go find Iruka" Kyuubi instructed, 'I hope this works.'

After cleaning him up he revealed a seal. Around the seal he had an eight prongAfter cleaning him up he revealed a seal. Around the seal he had an eight prong protective seal around it. Sakura arrived with Iruka just as the seal was revealed. Iruka gasped at the state Naruto was in. "Good you're here, now we can begin," Kyuubi said. "All but one of you can come." Kyuubi said, "We need one to stay and watch over us."

"I will," said Iruka

"No I will I am stronger then you," Stated Kakashi.

"Okay," Iruka sighed.

"Now each of you needs to touch one of the prongs" Kyuubi said, "Think of Naruto and what you know about him."

"Okay," they said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

/Mindscape/

In the mindscape Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka were amazed that Naruto's mind could be so terrifying. There was pipes and water everywhere. There was a cage right in the center in it was a gigantic cage. Sitting in a meditation like state was none other than the fox demon himself. A moment later he stirred.

 **"** **You are now in my domain,"** Kyuubi boomed

"Where do we go to get to Naruto?" Iruka questioned.

 **"** **Go toward the light at the end of that hall** ," Kyuubi said in a saddened voice.

As they traveled it was very clear that Naruto's life was terrible to put lightly. There was television like boxes that showed his memories. There was blood everywhere on them. Mobs nearly killing him and some were so pain full and rough that Naruto passed out.. As they were about to reach the light they saw happier memories. There were ones from the academy and team 7. Iruka stepped in to the light first and was shortly followed by Sasuke and Sakura. They all gasped inside were the most gorgeous meadow and forest. Up in the trees Naruto was jumping from branch to branch. Upon seeing his friends he rushed over.

"Hi guys, how did you get here?" Naruto asked

"You dummy how could we not come!" yelled Sakura.

"Yay," added Sasuke.

"Kakashi would be here to if he didn't have to guard us," Sakura yelled.

"Kyuubi told us how to get you," Sasuke stated.

That seemed to make Naruto uneasy, but Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem to notice they just kept on talking. Iruka gave them a sign to stop but they told about how they found him and how they helped him. Sasuke finally said "Why didn't you tell us we would have helped."

"I was scared you would have looked at me like everyone else does," Naruto sighed sadly.

"Why would we do that?" Sakura asked

"Because I have the Kyuubi in me," Naruto said.

"Well come back with us and will show you we care," Sakura said


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto seemed to think about this for a second. After a moment He said, "Well if I have friends like you then I'll get by."

Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura cheered at this. "Now how do we get back?" Iruka asked

As they walked back to Kyuubi Naruto started a conversation with Iruka. Sakura and Sasuke stared at the memories.

 **"** **Kit your back!"** Kyuubi yelled happily, **"I thought that you might not return so I asked your friends for help."** Kyuubi rambled on obviously happy.

"Ya I'm back, now can We go back in to our own bodies?" Naruto asked.

 **"** **Oh yes"** Kyuubi said then did the judo that would let them return to their bodies.

Kakashi hugged each of them but hugged Naruto the longest. After Kakashi the rest of them hugged Naruto to after wards Kakashi asked "Did you mark the entire crowd?"

"Not all," Sakura admitted, "But most."

"That will have to do," Kakashi said, "We're going hunting."

/Time skip/

Hokage heard a ruckuses from up in his office. When he got down to the village it was in ruins, Shops and houses were burning or ashes. People lay in puddles of blood. Only three were still standing, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. "What have you done?" He demanded.

"They hurt Naruto," was the only thing Kakashi says.

With that the three turned and retreated in the direction of Naruto's house.

 **THE END**


End file.
